团酷 雾霭
by KuroroLucilfer
Summary: PWP，BDSM


雾霭

*没逻辑没考据的pwp，转校生play，BDSM，以及其他私设和个人性癖，设定若有BUG莫喷

*情人节快乐。

没有任何一件事情是他自愿的。他渴望获得的一切，都像太阳升起后的雾霭一样蒸发殆尽。

保镖酷拉皮卡是在夜晚十一时左右被唤到十四王妃的身旁的。他西装笔挺，皮鞋踏在棕黄的绒地毯上。在来的途中，他再三确认没有跟踪和监视的人。当他来到十四王妃地房间时，他还谨小慎微地将房门紧紧地锁上。

"发生了什么事，奥伊特王妃。以至于您在夜晚呼叫我。"他站在门口，表示敬意地弯了弯腰。

那个黑发黑眸的女人面容担忧地斜靠在床上，怀中抱着沉睡的婴儿。

"可以劳烦您一件事吗？"她犹犹豫豫地开口，神情比以往更加忧郁了。

"什么事都可以，保护您时我的指责。"金发的保镖毫不迟疑地回答。

"能不能请您…在我面前跪下。"

"？！"酷拉皮卡猛地一抬头，看见了王妃几近要哭泣的神情。

"那个，我真的很害怕…这几天，我听说很多人都被杀了。或许，您在我面前跪下，能让我感到些许的安心…"

"好的。"金发的保镖点了点头。看来，十四王妃比他想象中的要脆弱不少，为了他们共同的胜算，安抚一下她不安的内心正是上策。他整理了一下自己衣物，腰身弯曲，单膝跪地，漆黑的西装裤贴着绒毛的地毯。

"对不起，您能不能低下头，将手给我？这样能更让我感到安心…"

"…是。"

西装的保镖如她所言照做了。他低下头，一手撑着膝盖，伸出右手与十四王妃的双手交叠—那手非常的冰凉。实际上这是他这么多天以来第一次如此接近十四王妃。冥冥之中他想起伙伴的话，或许这是一个提升团队协调性的好机会。十四王妃放松一般地叹了一口气，声音也平缓了不少：

"关于念兽的事情，我虽然不了解，但是最近这几天好像也有一点心得。"

"王子的事情吗？"

"是的。在我怀中的王子，近几天来有和平常不同的表现。我…很不确定那是不是念兽的象征。"

母亲总是最关心孩子的一举一动，况且没有丝毫念能力的普通人对于念似乎也有一些微妙的感知。世间常说，女人的第六感，母亲的直觉。酷拉皮卡低着头盯着地面上的绒毛和王妃端庄的脚踝，不停地思考着。那么，王妃的话大概率是可信的。

"是吗？究竟是怎么样的不同呢？"他思索再三，努力柔和了声调，向她发出询问。

"是一种…很难以描述的感觉。尽管我看不见，如果您能够向我展示念兽的形态，或许我可以知道您释放出的这种气氛和我的孩子所散发出来的气场是不是一致的。"

酷拉皮卡感觉到他的手被握得更紧了。王妃变得越来越奇怪了，她是在害怕吗？又或者是…

"我知道这是很无理的要求…"王妃的手握紧了酷拉皮卡的手又松开，但与她颤抖的语气不同，那双手仍旧如同冰窖里毫无情感的冰块一样又凉又硬，几乎要冻伤酷拉皮卡的肌肤。在冰冷中，他似乎感觉到自己的双手被放置在某一个平面上。"但是…我真的很想知道…所以…能不能…"

"我可以向您介绍，王妃。我的念能力和念兽有些不同，以前我也像您介绍过，我的每一个指头所代表的锁链能力都不同。比方说，上次我为他人治疗，用的是众所周知的治愈的拇指链。但是…"

金发的保镖低着脑袋。笔挺的西服因为弓着的腰而呈现一些褶皱。毕竟—他早就跪烦了。

"我不会上当的。"

他猛地一抬手，打飞王妃的手。他看到王妃惊慌的神情，她的眼角似乎还被吓出了泪水。

"您，您要做什么？"

酷拉皮卡变换出他锁链。他的双眼变得火红。

"说吧，你是谁。"无名指的追魂链摇晃着，酷拉皮卡的声音低沉，"如果说谎，这条锁链就会晃动。而我已经用束缚的中指链将你束缚，并用纪律的小指链将你置于死地。"

"哈哈…哈哈哈哈。"

那个女人突然爽朗地笑了起来，黑色的眼眸却仍旧直直地看着金发的保镖。

"太熟悉了，太熟悉了。"那个披着王妃外皮的人几乎笑出了眼泪，"锁链手，没想到你这几年仍旧毫无长进啊。"

"我来教你吧。用同一个方法是不可能困住狡兔两次的。"

她的形象渐渐地消散，一张让酷拉皮卡印象深刻到恐惧的面容浮现了出来。他们是那么相似，拥有同样的眉眼，同样的皮肤，相似的头发，以至于酷拉皮卡甚至觉得王妃只是突然从忧郁之中豁然开朗，偶然间摆出一副王室成员固有的挑衅面孔罢了。那是—

"幻影旅团团长，库洛洛。"酷拉皮卡瞪大了眼睛，"你为什么在这里？"

"巧合而已。倒是你，"穿着皮毛大衣，看起来似乎比两年前还要年轻的男人变化出他恶名昭彰的书，"我偷到了你的能力哦。该怎么夸你好呢？这种忠诚心，还有这样顺从又谨慎的性格，要是我的团员都像你这样就好了。"

"！！你他妈…"

"啊，正好你把门都锁死了，这么大半夜的，也没人想来这里。就让我试试看刚刚偷来的，曾经杀死了窝金的锁链吧。"

—这个男人，那时候对他除的念已经失效了吗？

"我知道你想问什么。"那个男人居高临下地看着他。库洛洛已经用刚刚偷来的中指链把酷拉皮卡束缚了起来。酷拉皮卡被迫屈辱地跪在地上，双手交叠着被捆在身后，他的嘴也被层层锁链一圈一圈地缠上。笔挺的西装被捆出一道一道的痕迹。他第一次知道，原来自己的锁链捆得竟然这么紧，以至于一点其他动作都做不出来。金发的保镖是那么的想要辱骂这个阴险地对手，他却只能不甘心地发出呜咽的声音。

"我除念了。而你，变成了那时候的我。"

被盗取了念能力的酷拉皮卡狠狠地瞪着幻影旅团的团长。

"我不是那么小心眼的人。怎么说好呢，我只做我觉得有意思的事情。"幻影旅团的团长轻声自言自语，"上次你打我，虽然很疼，但是对我来说确实没什么。哎呀，不过我真的好想知道，如果换做我对你做这种事情，你会不会也认为这是'轻松下午茶'左右的，不痛不痒的伤呢？"

镶嵌着铆钉的朋克皮鞋踏上来了，踏在了酷拉皮卡因为双膝盖跪地而打开的双腿间。再怎么说酷拉皮卡也是男人，关键部位被踩住的感觉让他痛得扭曲了面容。他没法发出咒骂面前的无耻混蛋，呜呜咽咽地声音全部含在了喉咙里。那男人轻柔地抚上他的脸，皮衣外套和袖口的绒毛蹭着他的面颊，却在下一秒捏住了他的下颌，被迫他抬头，并给了他重重地一拳。

"咕…唔…"

酷拉皮卡吃痛地咳了一声，他想弯下腰喘一口气，却又被幻影旅团的团长再次从下颌处再来了一拳。

"我可没有用念强化我的拳头呢，普普通通地打了两下而已。"那个男人声音平淡又疏远，"看来，你的忍耐力不太行。"

金发的保镖眉头皱起，他努力忍下所有的愤怒和痛楚。是的，正如这个男人所说，这只是不痛不痒的事情，黑帮的打斗比这残酷多了。他没必要为了这两拳发出这么多不必要的声音。酷拉皮卡被捆在身后的双手互相纠缠，他把自己的指甲深深地嵌在肉里，用尖锐地痛楚止住被踢打的痛苦；他的力气那么大，连鲜血都逐渐从手心中缓缓滴落。

像是恶作剧的儿童那样，库洛洛玩味地看着他面前全身被束缚住的，表情凶恶的对手。他拔出挂在腰带边的小刀，剪纸一样地割开了酷拉皮卡的西装。酷拉皮卡第一层的黑色外衣被剥下，而里面的白衬衣也失去力量地七零八落。金发保镖训练有素却少见天日的洁白腹肌露了出来。

"我以前一直以为你是女的。看来还是有点男人的样子嘛。"

放屁。酷拉皮卡在心里骂着这个洋洋得意着脱着别人上衣的家伙。老子一直是男的。

黑发的男人与他平视，直视他发怒至通红的眼睛。他的小刀彻底地剥开了酷拉皮卡的上衣。

"说起来，你最讨厌什么图案？"

旅团团长额前十字架似乎要贴上他的瞳孔。酷拉皮卡感到一阵恶心，他选择别过头去，不看那个深邃到泥泞地眼神。

"你最讨厌我们，对不对？不然你不必把窝金杀掉，也不用在那个晚上愤怒到失去理智了吧。"

库洛洛的声音萦绕在他耳畔。"我啊，一直不太理解愤怒或者讨厌是什么感觉。不过，说不定你的反应能让我明白这件事…"

"让我在你的腹部刻一个蜘蛛吧。"

—住手。

酷拉皮卡剧烈挣扎了起来。开什么玩笑，辱骂他也好，就算在这里把他杀了也好，就连把他强暴后刻下屈辱的正字也好，为什么要刻这个动物。这就好像…就好像在嘲笑他的失败那样。

尖锐的小刀划过他的腹部，留下的不仅仅是尖锐的刺痛，还有那个恶心又肮脏的图案。两个圆圈，八条腿。血液从一道道裂缝般的伤口中渗出，滑下，将这个图案填充完整。血滴染红了他洁白的腹部，也打湿了他被迫岔开的双腿。现在，他的腹部有一只完整的蜘蛛了。

"我对你的身体没什么兴趣，但是在这好似一片白纸般的肉体上刻下什么东西，再染上什么痕迹，总觉得好像是他们的所有物一样。不是吗？人们总以为世界万物只要写上了自己的名字，就是属于自己的呢。"

库洛洛稍稍地松开了一点锁链，他从后面随意地推了一把酷拉皮卡。因为双手被捆住而保持不住平衡的金发保镖就这么头朝下倒在了地上，他保持着这种上半身贴着地面，膝盖撑着地面，而下半身抬起的屈辱姿态。

身体被冰冷的物体打开的感觉非常异样。酷拉皮卡看不见后面发生了什么，他的脑袋贴在绒毛的地毯上，几乎要融进去了。在察觉到那种铁一样的触感后，他明白了库洛洛正在操纵着他的锁链进入他身体的内部。

他低低地喘着气，这感觉真是太怪异了。他身后的恶棍想要把他的身体全部填满。进入的锁链在他体内不断延伸，从未经人事的甬道被撕裂开来，冰冷和火热对撞。这下，他连狠命的掐住自己的手指把双手掐得鲜血淋漓，也没法止住他的呻吟。

"这就是你的愤怒吗，总觉得相当安静呢。是不是我做得还不够过火？"

他身后的男人一定在轻笑，酷拉皮卡听出来那语气中上扬的部分。他感到自己的双腿被一双手掰开，已经被锁链贯穿的地方又增加了什么有些柔软却仍旧冰冷的物体。或许是手指。

"锁链手，你有想过你活着的意义是什么吗？这点上，我和窝金是达成一致的。我最喜欢搞一番大骚动了。"

金发保镖裸露的臀部传来尖锐的触感。那个男人一定又恶趣味地在上头画着什么了吧。

"我为了自己而活。而你呢，你是为了杀了我们而活着的吗？又或是说，你是为了收集死去族人的眼睛而活的呢？"

那些贯穿着酷拉皮卡的锁链猛烈地退出，又猛烈地冲进。粘液和血液从他不断开合的入口滑下，顺着他不见天日地过白的腿根滴落在地面上，形成一处又一处的黑红的水渍。他笔挺的西装裤早就被粗暴地揉皱，只有几片还未剪成碎片的白衬衫零星又可怜地覆盖在他的背部，成为他最后的遮羞布。

"锁链手，你可真像个傀儡啊。从来都没有为自己活过。"

这嘲讽般的话语让酷拉皮卡全身缩紧。他活着的意义，他坚持下去的动力，在这个男人眼里就像用扑克牌搭起的脆弱城堡那样，只要轻轻一吹就会全部倒塌。酷拉皮卡因为快感，痛觉，屈辱，和不甘而剧烈颤抖着，他背部弓起，虽然嘴部被封住而无法吐出任何一个字，但他仍旧抗议一般地扭动着身躯。尽管，这种微不足道的抗议，在库洛洛眼里就好像刚出生的猫所挥出的爪子那样，柔弱无力，甚至显得可笑。

"虽然我不在乎死亡，可我毕竟活着。但你，真是太有意思了，你似乎是一具顺从的行尸走肉。你无缘无故的忠诚心令人惊叹。还记得刚才我装作王妃的样子让你跪下的那刻么。那只是我的玩笑话罢了，我没想到你真的为我下跪了。"

—住嘴，住嘴！！

酷拉皮卡是一个什么都不惧怕的人。这个男人一针见血地指出了他如此不屈而坚毅背后的本质。没错，他已经死了，在场的只是一具尸骸。他早在那个灭族的日子里，把自己深深地埋进了土地里，想必多年之后的今天，那个被埋在地里的酷拉皮卡，早已经腐败得不成样子了吧。

他什么都不怕，除了—除了失败。

"酷拉皮卡，我看得出来，你的贪欲…在我之上。"

幻影旅团的团长第一次喊了他的名字。他把他翻至正面，松开了缠绕在他腿部的锁链。彼时酷拉皮卡双腿酥软又酸痛，已经没有任何力气击退面前的混蛋了。那双腿被库洛洛打开，形成放荡的姿势。

和库洛洛一样，他拥有着贪欲。库洛洛的贪欲是掠夺，他的贪欲是复仇。但库洛洛的能力足以让他抓住他所想要的，可酷拉皮卡的野心却大得出奇。他想复仇，他想担起成千上百的人命，以至于他成为再如何优秀的猎人，也难以轻松抓住哪怕一丝一毫的希望。

那时，那个男人粗暴地进入了他的身体。

"当你的能力难以控制过大的贪欲时，等待你的就是这样的灭亡。"

酷拉皮卡已经难以感知到任何情感，快乐，和痛楚了。他头晕目眩，失败将他包围。他以为他用生命就可以换来一线希望，而此刻他就像一条被丢弃的破布一样无用。他没法制裁眼前的人，没法逃出这个房间，他甚至—没法反驳这个男人轻蔑的，否定他一切的评价。

那个黑发的男人动作非常粗暴，他像是毁灭又像是泄欲一样地侵蚀着酷拉皮卡的身体。

什么时候呢？是从什么时候开始，他就盲目地追逐着连形态都看不见的东西了呢。那么多年过去了，连父亲母亲的音容笑貌，朋友亲人的欢声笑语都快要忘记了的酷拉皮卡，在这间沉闷到窒息的黑鲸号大船上的某一卧室中，止不住地呜咽着，痛哭着，血一样的泪从他眼角滑下。

不是痛苦将他击碎，痛苦从不会将他击碎。

将他击碎的，是那个轻易戳破他泡沫般梦想的，恶毒的男人。

那个男人的存在仿佛就是在嘲笑他的徒劳无功。库洛洛的话语就像驱散清晨薄雾的太阳，而他所追逐的一切，都是那层虚无缥缈的雾霭。

酷拉皮卡的西装早就被体液和汗液淋湿，血腥的气息布满了整个房间。意志几乎要被吞没，他已经顾不得其他的东西了，所以，就连他最讨厌的幻影旅团团长，把精液全部射在他的体内，还将他因为快感而释放的液体恶作剧一样的抹在他的西装领带上时，他也如同一个发条失效的傀儡一样无动于衷。

是的，是的。

这就是那位一无所有的保镖，名为酷拉皮卡的男孩的末路。

FIN。


End file.
